1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to a computer with a shielding cover.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer enclosure includes a rear wall. The rear wall defines an opening. An input/output (I/O) shielding cover is usually provided to cover the opening of the rear wall. Conventionally, the I/O shielding cover is usually secured on the rear wall with screws or rivets. However, it is very inconvenient to assemble or disassemble the I/O shielding cover.